


In Which the Avengers Get Puppies

by i_write_a_lot (orphan_account)



Series: The Puppy Verse [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen, Pets, Puppies, because they can't just get one single puppy, but eventually tony will come around, cuteness abounds, mostly because of steve, pet stores, the avengers will win fights due to unabashedly cute puppies, time for a team mascot, tony's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers get a puppies, and Tony is not happy in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Avengers Get Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> -I noticed that there was no pet fics with the Avengers. I resolved to rectify this. 
> 
> -I do not own the Avengers, or any of the marvel characters.

“I think we should get a puppy,” Steve said, as they came to the pet store. Darcy went in first, and Steve followed along with the others, Tony coming in last, hanging close to the door in case he had to make a quick escape. He had not had the best relationship with animals.

“Oh, it’s so cute!” Darcy said, falling to scoop the puppy up into her arms, and getting puppy licks in the process. 

“No,” Tony said, as he came in behind the group. “We are not getting a puppy. We’re shopping for clothes, books, art…but NOT a puppy!” Tony protested. 

“Come on, Tony.” Bruce said calmly. “Steve wants a puppy. And Thor likes animals.”

“And not to mention that it’ll be good for the press,” Pepper said with a faint smile, as she bent down next to Darcy to pet the little puppy that was wiggling frantically to get to everyone at the same time.

Then the puppy found Tony, and Tony tried to hide behind Thor who was bellowing out laughter as he bent down to scratch behind the puppies ears. 

“Such a beautiful beast!” Thor declared. The puppy barked loudly, and seemed happy with the attention. 

Tony knew that there was no helping it.

It looked like that, thanks to Darcy and Steve, the avengers were getting a puppy.

And based on how each of them were reacting with a certain puppy, it looked like each of them were going to get their own puppy, and not just one. Finally, Steve turned to Tony. 

"Aren't you going to pick one, Tony?" He asked, nudging Tony towards the group of small yapping puppies. Tony sighs, and says plaintively, 

"Do I have too?"

"Well, I guess not. But it would look good if you did," Steve said, hesitantly, looking concerned. "Don't you like puppies?" 

"I'm not really a pet person in general. That's why I built Dummy," Tony pointed out, and Steve blinked. 

"But...oh, okay." Steve said, looking disappointed. Tony didn't really like that look (in fact he hated it with a passion), but he wasn't going to get a puppy. He wasn't going to fold this easily. 

They each got their puppies, and then they bought their things for their puppies. 

When they got back to Stark mansion, Tony quickly moved down to the basement to (hide) work.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for your time. Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are much appreciated.


End file.
